


the internet is a totally legit way to pine about your crush

by HeavensArcher



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire Video Blogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Grantaire may or may not have a small following of people online that like it when he sings. Maybe. Kind of. They almost might know about his pathetic crush on the blonde optimist he's torturing himself hanging around. They may, theoretically, know this before Grantaire's ready to admit it.</p>
<p>Lucky none of his group know about his channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the internet is a totally legit way to pine about your crush

The first song Grantaire posted to his channel was an utterly ridiculous rendition of some Disney song that he and Bahorel had recorded after a night of drinking. I’ll make a Man Outta You. It was fun and posting it had been wonderful payback for Bahorel letting him drink as much as he did.

But it kept getting views.

Lots of views.

Embarrassingly large amounts of views.

So instead of telling everyone like Bahorel had wanted to, the two kept it quiet. No one else needed to see this. No one. He really didn’t know why he didn’t just take it down, it would have been easier on his mental state.

But, you know, it was kind of cool. All those people that apparently liked it, no matter how drunk they so obviously were. They thought they had sounded good.

…It wasn’t often that he was given compliments.

The next video on the channel took a long time to actually put up, mostly because Grantaire was constantly psyching himself out. A song he’d written himself. Convinced it wasn’t going to get any positive comments, he’d posted it just before he’d gone to bed. He didn’t check until he got home after some rally he’d gone to with Bahorel the next day but…shit, he still didn’t think it could be right. Thousands of views and growing by the second.

He didn’t have any idea how anyone could have enjoyed his shitty videos but that day he took the money he’d been planning to spend on booze and bought a decent video camera, setting it up in a clean corner of his rundown apartment.  He cleaned up, made a decent effort in his appearance and sat down in front of the camera with his battered guitar.

That day, he began releasing videos weekly, sometimes more. Sometimes it was his own compositions, sometimes covers of songs he’d maybe sort of fallen a little in love with, and every day the views rose, subscriptions rose.

He loved every minute of it.

XX

The day Grantaire saw Enjolras was the day his world stuttered for a moment and then seemed to speed up and blur around the edges. Enjolras was standing at the end of a table of college kids, speaking about some issue or another and the passion in his voice was some Grantaire could only ever find with a guitar in his hand. He could look at that beautiful man and listen to his gorgeous voice until the end of t-….why was he looking at him?

Why were all those college students looking at in, in fact.

He rapidly searched his memory banks and almost groaned aloud. Of course he freaking said something. He didn’t know how to not. It was a thing he’d had a problem with for a very long time, but especially optimistic pretty boys like the one in front of him.

And oh no even his glare was hot.

That’s just not fair.

But before he knew it, he was arguing back and forth with the golden-haired student like he had absolutely nothing better to do. He thought he’d left his arguing behind when he managed to graduated himself, but apparently not.

He finished his drink with a smug smirk when he called the student on misquoting a classic philosopher, which was totally worth it. He paid his tab and disappeared out the door.

He definitely wasn’t going back.

Nope.

…So he went back two weeks later…and then every week…maybe he met up with the group a few other times during the week. But it was only because they needed to remember there was two sides to every argument. Grantaire had no sides, so he was more than happy to argue for the sake of arguing. It seemed amuse the rest of the group to no end, but ended up with that golden haired god, Enjolras, constantly frustrated and annoyed with him.

That Grantaire could deal with. He had good practice.

XX

It totally was a lie when people started speculating he had a massive crush on someone.

They were lying liars who lied.

He glowered at the comments on one of his recent songs. Just because the song was a little more romantic then his usual…ok so, a bit pathetically pining…

Ok fine, so he was head over heels and it was really sadly obvious in his songs recently. But that didn’t mean the general public had a right to notice. He would very much like if they stopped noticing in fact.

But then again…

No one he actually knew knew that he even had this channel, well, other than Bahorel, but he didn’t count. He could be an ass but he wasn’t that much of an ass that he’d tell.

Grantaire made up his mind and hurriedly grabbed his guitar and set up his camera. He played a few chords quickly, checking the tuning and humming along a moment before grinning at the camera. “Ok, hey you guys! So…a few of you may have already noticed but I’m…a little…kinda…so I have a crush on this person right? And I’m pretty sure the only thing I exist to them as is a bit of an idiot but…god. Anyway, so this is another stupid song I wrote and…I dunno, try not to tease me too much yea? I’m pretty sure it’s happened to everyone at least once…so…yea.”

XX

Bahorel started laughing the next time he saw him. Grantaire slugged him across the face. Bahorel laughed harder. Ah well, at least it made him feel a bit better, Grantaire mused as he glowered at Bahorel before tackling him to the ground as the Les Amis looked on amused but confused.

XX

Jehan was the first to approach him.

Grantaire didn’t dislike the younger guy or anything, they just didn’t really speak often. The English student dressed a...little strangely and was always annotating a poetry anthology or weaving flowers through people’s hair. He was a little like a Disney princess. It was adorable.

(The guy could be freaking scary though. That one time when they all went to a club after a rally and…he hoped the other man had recovered.)

Jehan was tugging slightly on his braid as he did when he was a little nervous so Grantaire gave him a half smile as he had another sip of his drink.

“Hey, R.”

“Hey?”

“So…I was wondering…um…” Jehan paused, looking away a moment before seeming to gather his resolve. “You act really different from your Youtube videos.”

Grantaire swore and pulled Jehan into the booth he was in, wrapping a hand around the man’s mouth. “Jesus Christ, man. Really? How did you even find that shit and why are you bringing it up in public?”

“Mmffph mmm mmMmm.”

“Whatever reason you just gave is not a good enough reason. What will it take to make you forget what you saw?” Grantaire hissed.

Jehan shook off his hand, “What’s the big deal? It’s kinda cool! Like, you’re pretty popular and you sound good. Why don’t you want people to know?”

Grantaire coloured a little and looked away, “I dunno. I just don’t.”

Jehan looked at him before shrugging, “I’ll leave it alone I guess. Just wanted to sound you sound amazing.”

“Thanks,” R muttered, returning to his drink as Jehan slipped out. He downed it quickly and left not long after that.

XX

Apparently R wasn’t as stealthy as he’d hoped because over the next few months, the majority of the Les Amis kept cornering him to confirm if it was _really_ him that did the singing or if he had an identical twin….the twin idea was tempting.

Apart from being a little embarrassing, it wasn’t a big deal, he supposed. He was ridiculously obvious about his crush on Enjolras to the stage where everyone but the man himself knew, so it wasn’t like his music was going to reveal anything terrible.

Well, Courfeyrac kept trying to trick him into performing outside cyberspace and his apartment, but he hadn’t given in yet.

And Enjolras still didn’t know.

That was a massive, massive plus.

XX

His first clue really should have been when Enjolras stopped scoffing at him and started avoiding eye contact. He actually almost stuttered over a word at one point. It was odd, highly out of character.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras out of the corner of his eye. The golden haired student had been sneaking looks at him all night before hurriedly averting his eyes and he couldn’t tell if it was just the lighting, but it looked like he blushed each time he did? R had no idea what was going on but it was…highly unusual.

That was an understatement actually. Joly had already sneakily taken Enjolras’ temperature about four times and even Courfeyrac’s roommate Marius seemed a little concerned.

When Marius had caught on enough to be concerned, you knew something was definitely up. Because Cosette was here. Marius noticing anything but his girlfriend and soulmate when she was in the room was a bit of a stretch, it meant something was _really_ odd.

Which Enjolras was being.

…really odd, that is.

Grantaire frowned slightly and downed the rest of his drink letting his attention be captured by Feuilly and Bahorel who were currently doing a very hilarious rendition of Dead or Alive. He laughed along with everyone else and applauded loudly as it wound to a close. Suddenly though, everyone’s eyes were on him.

“What?” he questioned lightly, backing further into his seat.

“Your turn,” Bahorel simply insisted, dragging him over to the karaoke machine.

“What!? No.” Grantaire squawked, trying to get away.

“Come on! Everyone here knows you can bloody sing, so sing already.” Bahorel grinned at him, shoving the mic into his hands.

Grantaire sighed and blindly chose one of the songs. Cosette sighed happily as the opening bars of the song started, “Oh I love this one,” she smiled as Grantaire rolled his eyes but dutifully began singing along.

“I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it’s you, oh it’s you they add up to. I’m in love with you, and all these little things…” he sang softly as he looked at all his friends, who all looked equally happy.

His eyes met blue as the song came to a close and he passed the mic on to Courfeyrac. He took in the pink tinge to Enjolras’ cheeks and glanced away, blushing himself. He grabbed a drink and headed outside for some fresh air. He wasn’t alone for long, however.

“You…sounded really good.” Enjolras said leaning against the wall beside him.

“Thanks,” Grantaire muttered, steadfastly not making eye contact.

“I think all your songs are…really good. I…liked them a lot.” Enjolras stuttered out, glancing out across the street with red cheeks.

Grantaire froze and turned to face him, “Ah…all of them?”

Enjolras met his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I was borrowing Combeferre’s computer he…had the channel up. You’re really quite popular, aren’t you?”

Grantaire coughed, “I guess.”

“Were…all of those ones about…” He paused, “Ah, never mind. I’ll see you inside.” He turned to leave but Grantaire grabbed his hand.

“Were they about who?” He asked quietly.

Enjolras cleared his throat before starting more confidently, “Were they about me?”

Grantaire blushed slightly but met the younger man’s gaze. “They might have been. So you liked them, huh?”

Enjolras looked away, “…Yea.”

Grantaire smiled and nodded, “That’s good, I’m glad.” He pulled Enjolras to him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. “See you inside!” He called to the frozen man as he disappeared back amongst their friends.

Bahorel grinned at him, “Could have gone worse.”

Grantaire hit him on the back of the head, “You shut up.”


End file.
